Many types of suppression systems currently exist. Of these, a great portion of these systems are dedicated to extinguishing fires or blanketing a spill where the material is of a type that water alone will not suffice. Often, these systems utilize a foam, typically a foam concentrate mixed with water via a proportioning valve such that the water mixes with and carries the foam through the system.
As with all fire suppression systems, it is the hope that the system is infrequently, if ever, needed to suppress a fire or prevent a hazardous spill from igniting. However, because of a lack of use, it is often uncertain whether fire suppression systems are in proper working order. In addition, a lack of use may lead those in control of the systems to neglect proper maintenance and testing.
One issue present with testing of a fire suppression system is the labor and cost involved. With foam-water suppression systems, typical testing methods involve sending foam through the proportioner and/or other parts of the system, and measuring the flow (volume and rate) of the mixture. The foam is specially formulated, must be purchased at an expense, and cannot be recycled. In addition, the use of the foam in testing results in an expensive disposal issue of the foam and water mixture due to environmental regulations. Furthermore, typical testing systems are cumbersome and laborious, as is the process itself. These factors further contribute to an inclination by some to delay proper testing and maintenance, or forego such altogether.
There is a variety of foam-water fire suppression systems. Two types are commonly referred to as an In-Line Balanced Pressure Proportioner system, or ILBP, and a Bladder Tank Proportioner system. Both of these rely on a source of foam concentrate and a source of water (fire protection water supply). Often times, the foam concentrate is stored in, for instance, a bladder tank. In both of these types of systems, as well as others, a valve known as a proportioner controls the mixing of the foam concentrate and water. Once the mixture passes through the proportioner, it is then forced through a portion of the fire suppression system containing sprinklers or other devices for applying the foam/water mixture to the area of concern, either a fire or a hazard with potential for fire. In these systems, it is of great concern that the levels are properly mixed, a fact that relies to some degree on pressure on the valve and in the lines providing the water and foam concentrate. This requires being able to test the effectiveness and proper working order of the proportioner and of the system in general.
As an international standards organization, the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA), of Quincy, Mass., has developed standards for the testing of various fire equipment. Among these standards is Standard 25, Standard for Inspection testing, and Maintenance of Water-Based Fire Protection Systems. The neglect of maintenance and testing of fire protection and suppression systems is a serious issue, and it has long been desired to be able to test the systems easily and without a great expense.